witcherfandomcom-20200223-history
Lazlo
|Titles = |Lookalike = Maciej Musiał |Appears_other = |Profession = Knight |Status = Deceased |Hair_color = Blond |Affiliations = Queen Calanthe Cintran Army}} Lazlo is a high-ranking Cintran nobleman, being a knight and member of the military. Biography Defending Princess Ciri Princess Ciri is playing a game of knucklebones in the streets of Cintra when Sir Lazlo arrives to take her back to the castle, where she attends a knight induction ceremony headed by her grandmother and grandfather, Queen Calanthe and King Eist. Afterward, they discuss the encroachment of Nilfgaard. Should they fall, Ciri will rise to throne. Sir Lazlo and Mousesack lock Ciri in her room and watch over her while the king and queen lead an army into battle against Nilfgaardian invaders. Lazlo reveals that protecting her is his highest honor. Mousesack tells Ciri the tale of how sorcerers used to lock little girls up in towers because the girls were said to announce the end of the human race, and so they were systematically killed. She asks Mousesack if her grandmother will be alright. He replies that she, Ciri, will be alright. After several days away at battle, Queen Calanthe returns to the castle badly wounded, without the king, who died during battle. The queen is bleeding, and Cintra is under attack. Calanthe assures Ciri that one day she will rule Cintra one day. As night falls, the Nilfgaardians breach the castle gates. In the face of defeat, Queen Calanthe orders the entire castle to commit suicide by poison, to spare them the fate of being tortured and murdered by the Nilfgaardians invaders. Calanthe decides to stay behind, sending Ciri off with Sir Lazlo and Mousesack, telling her to find Geralt of Rivia, as he is her destiny. On her way out, Ciri screams, causing a magical pulse. Sir Lazlo, Mousesack, and Ciri escape the castle through an underground tunnel. Mousesack stays behind to fend off invading Nilfgaardians. As Ciri and Lazlo attempt to flee the city on horseback, Lazlo is killed with an arrow by Cahir, pulling Ciri off the horse and onto the ground.Season 1, Episode 01: The End's Beginning Pre-Nilfgaard Massacre Just days prior to Nilfgaard's attack on Cintra, Lazlo, Danek, and Queen Calanthe discussed the encroachment of Nilfgaard. She then came face-to-face with Geralt of Rivia for the first time in 12 years. Geralt came to protect Ciri, who Calanthe raised on her own. When Calanthe tried to buy Geralt off, Mousesack interjected that money couldn't undo the Law of Surprise. King's who've tried to outbid destiny ended up on pikes. Lazlo and Danek drew their blades as Geralt approached. He advises Calanthe to give the child over to him if she had any doubt in her mind that Ciri wasn't safe in Cintra. Geralt promised to take her, protect, and bring her back unharmed. Calanthe reluctantly agreed and exclaimed to the townspeople that Law of Surprise had been called.Season 1, Episode 07: Before a Fall Gallery Netflix Sir Lazlo.jpg References cs:Lazlo pl:Lazlo Category:Humans Category:Netflix The Witcher characters